William Brault (Character)
Family * Girlfriend: * Father: Stephane Brault * Mother: * Brother: K-dog * Brother: Bobby B (Character) * Himself from a other Dimention/harder side: Young Piece Friends/Homies * Genjin Mohokaw * Akshun Man (Character/rapper) CD's * Story Early years Present Other interests TV shows Anime * Assassination Classroom * Beyblade * Beyblade V-Force * Beyblade G-Revolution * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * BeyWheelz * BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz * BeyWarriors: Cyborg * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire * B-Daman Fireblast * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Tamers * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Savers/Data Squad * Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion * Pokemon * Naruto * Naruto Shippuden (episode 300?) * One Piece (episode 412) * Avatar the Last Airbender * Legend of Korra * Kirby: Right back at Ya! * Cardfight!! Vanguard * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate * Cardfight!! Vanguard G (episode 48) * Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis (episode 6) * xxxHolic * xxxHolic: Rei * Future Card Buddyfight * Future Card Buddyfight 100 * Shaman King * Pandora Hearts * Blood Blockade Battlefront (Episode 12) * Soul Eater (episode 51 * Soul Eater Not! (episode 12) * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Bleach * Tokyo Ghoul * Tokyo Ghoul √A * K-Project * Blue Exorcist (episode 25) * Fairy Tail (episode 212) * Deadman Wonderland * Toriko * The Seven Deadly Sins * Kekkaishi (episode 52) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher * Akame Ga Kill! (episode 20) * Dragon Booster * Blood Lad (Episode 10 and OVA) * Beyond the Boundary (episode 12) * Heaven's Lost Property/Sora No Otoshimono * Haiganai * My Bride is a Merdaid * Bamboo Blade (episode 26) * Air * Absolute Duo * Battle Girls: Time Paradox (episode 13) * Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire * Ben-To (episode 12) * Dance with Devils (episode 7) * Say I Love You * We Without Wings * Tweeny Witches * Durarara!! * Durarara!! x2 Shou * Durarara!! x2 Ten * D-Frag! * D.Gray-man * Date A Live * Kingdom (episode 2) * Black Buttler (episode 24 and OVA 1) * Black Buttler 2 (episode 12 and OVA episode 6) * Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts (season 2 episode 13 and OVA episode 2) * Demon King Daimao * Cat Planet Cuties * Tokyo ESP "idk, not really into it...gotta watch more later" (episode 1) * Yo-Kai or Youkai (episode 26) i got to watch it.. * Happy Lesson "HappyaLesson (TV)" (episode 1) * Sekirei * Brynhildr in the Darkness (episode 1) * Rosario + Vampire (episode 13) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (episode 13) * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (episode 0) * Noragami (episode 12) i like episode 9 * Noragami Aragoto (episode 10) * Hamatora: The Animation (episode 12) * Reply Hamatora (episode 12) * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club (episode 12) * Free! - Eternal Summer (episode 12) * My Hime (episode 26) * Shomin Sample (episode 11) * Shrine of the Morning Mist (episode 1) * MM! (episode 12) funny show * Maria Holic Alive (episode 12) its not in my top favorite but its good.. * Parasyte -the maxim (episode 13) * Shuffle! (episode 24) Cartoons * 6teen * Afro Samurai * Beast Machine * Ben 10 * Braceface * Bugs Bunny * The Boondocks * Class of the Titans * Clone High * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Family Guy * Futurama * Jackie Chan Adventures * Martin Mystery * Max Steel * Static Shock See Also * William Brault (Character)(Futurama Fanon X-File) * William Brault (Character)(Futurama Fanon G-File) * User:Young Piece/Cardfight Vanguard (and G) fav episodes Category:Characters Category:Unfinish pages